MG42
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Type | } |- ! Place of Origin | } |- ! colspan="2" | Service History |- ! In Service | } |- ! Used By | } |- ! Wars | } |- ! colspan="2" | Production History |- ! Designed | } |- ! Manufacturers | } |- ! Produced | } |- ! No. Built | } |- ! colspan="2" | Specifications |- ! Weight | } |- ! Length | } |- ! Barrel Length | } |- ! Cartridge | } |- ! Action | } |- ! Rate of Fire | } |- ! Feed System | } |- ! Sights | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Maschinengewehr 1942 is a general purpose machine gun used by the Kaiserreichswehr and the Happy Nation Armed Forces. The modern weapon is almost indistinguishable from the WWII era original, save for it's synthetic stock and picatinny rail on the feed cover. The weapon is produced by Kaiserliche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken. Design Details The MG42 machine gun is a belt fed, fully automatic weapon chambering the 7.92x57mm cartridge. The weapon uses a roller delayed blowback operation and is capable of up to 1,200 rounds per minute, giving it the nickname "buzzsaw". The MG42 is a general purpose machine gun (GPMG), and is used by infantry with a bipod or with a Lafette tripod, and is also a common sight mounted on vehicles. The MG42 weighs just short of 12 kilograms, and is fed via disintegrating metal belts, with a standard length of 100 rounds, although multiple belts can be connected to each other. It also shares it's belts with the MG61 light machine gun for ease of use. The barrel is interchangeable via a latch on the right side, and features a handle and heat shield at the rear to aid in changing. Accessories In addition to the standard cleaning kit for 7.92mm weapons, the MG42 is issued with a bipod, three barrels, and detachable night optics. The weapon also can be issued with folding anti-aircraft sights, and the Lafette tripod. The tripod features a cradle mount for the weapon, with a periscope and separate trigger that allows the weapon to be fired even with the operators behind cover. Service History The MG42 served the German Wehrmacht in World War Two, and has seen continuous service with the Kaiserreich since 1945, adopted by Happy Nation in 2013. The weapon has seen upgrades since the formation of the Empire, including replacing with laminated wood furniture with composites, the addition of the handle and heat shield for the barrel, and the optic rail. The MG42 has seen heavy use by the Kaiserreichswehr and Happy Nation Army in the Durkadurkastan War, where it proved quite effective at destroying light cover by sheer volume of fire with the 7.92mm cartridges. The weapon is still in use in Durkadurkastan, as it is supplied to the Royalists, and also has been captured by the opposing Nationalists and Islamists. Users * Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich * Happy Nation * Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl * Durkadurkastan - Captured Examples Non State Actors * Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan - Captured Examples Category:Weapons Category:KWM Category:Machine Guns